Nuhrii (Shattered Void Alternate Universe)
Nuhrii was a Ta-Matoran within the Shattered Void Alternate Universe who became the Toa Metru of Fire. History Life on Metru Nui Before becoming a Toa, Nuhrii worked as a Mask Maker on Metru Nui and grew almost aggressively angry towars another Mask Maker, Vakama. This anger grew over time until Nuhrii was presented with a Toa Stone which made the resentment to Vakama subside as Nuhrii now felt he was a better individual. Nuhrii later met Ahkmou, Ehrye, Vhisola, Orkahm and Tehutti and the Great Temple where they were transformed into the Toa Metru. The now Toa Nuhrii was granted a Molten Warhammer as his Toa tool. After becoming a Toa, the Toa Metru presented themselves as the new guardians of Metru Nui. Both Turaga Dume and Turaga Lhikan welcomed the new protectors and since stopped threats such as the Morbuzahk, repelled the Visorak horde from Metru Nui before they fruitioned and helped bring the Matoran of Metru Nui to the island of Mata Nui. Life on Mata Nui Nuhrii and the other Toa Metru, having never became Turaga due to Dume and Lhikan ruling the island of Mata Nui, were sworn to protect the Matoran. The team saw the arrival of the Toa Mata and stayed present in the villages whilst the Toa Mata sealed away the Bohrok Queens. Little happened for Nuhrii, besides helping the Matoran around the island of Mata Nui and tormenting Vakama, until it was later revealed to him that Mata Nui was dying and that someone had to retrieve the Kanohi Ignika to revive the Great Spirit. Although the now Toa Nuva had volunteered to carry out the task, Orkahm insisted that the Toa Metru retrieve the mask instead and so they set off for Voya Nui. The Shattering of the Void When Nuhrii and the other Toa arrived on Voya Nui; they abruptly faced off with the Piraka and won. The six Toa went to the Chamber of Life and defeated Vezon and the enlarged Fanrakk spider and when Vhisola removed the mask from Vezon's head; the Makuta of Voya Nui; Thelmox , entered the room with the six Piraka and donned the Kanohi Ignika, the effect of this killed Nuhrii and he now lives on the Red Star. Reformation of Spherus Magna After Spherus Magna was reunited, a statue of Nuhrii was erected in Vulcanus to immortalise him for his duties as a Toa. Orkahm frequently visits the statue to reflect on their times together. Abilities, Traits and Equipment As a Matoran, Nuhrii couldn't access his fire elemental power and his personality was jealous and angry by nature, mostly because of Vakama being a far greater Mask Maker than he as well as being asked to create the Mask of Time by Turaga Dume, although this never became a reality. On Metru Nui, he was armed with a Kanoka Disk launcher and preferably used Level 3 Remove Poison Kanoka. As a Toa, he could create fireballs, absorb heat and control open flames. He and wielded a Molten Warhammer. Nuhrii was the deputy leady of the Toa Team and was the only Toa Metru that thought the quest for the Mask of Life should be left to the Toa Mata. Trivia * Nuhrii almost didn't follow the rest of his team to Voya Nui to retrieve the Mask of Life but was afraid of what may happen if he didn't go with them. * Nuhrii's Molten Warhammer was an enlarged version of the hammer he used when he was a mask maker that enlarged with him when he became a Toa.